Ruivos
by Kali Yantra
Summary: E daí que são irmãos? O que importa é que se amam, que se respeitam. E daí que ninguém aceita? Eles se aceitam, e isso é o que importa. AVISO: INCESTO E NC171 Não digam que eu não avisei...


Disclaimer: Se eu tivesse escrito HP, pode ter certeza de que o "Harryzinho" teria morrido no final...

Nota: Esta estória trata de incesto, e contém NC 17. Não aconselho ler se for menor de um metro e meio, ou se não gosta, ou pior: se seus pais não deixarem... Mas quem sobreviver, leia e me diga o que achou sinceramente! Nada de "putz, legal" e coisa e tal! Sejam honestos e eu serei boazinha e continuarei estorietando...

**Ruivos**

A noite já tinha caído, mas ela não tinha percebido. O olhar perdido no horizonte, enquanto o vento brincava com as mechas de cabelo vermelho, tão intenso quanto o fogo, davam à cena um ar bucólico, quase irreal. Suspirou alto e abaixou os olhos, indefinidos entre o castanho e o verde. Olhou para as mãos pequenas, onde se via um anel dourado com uma pequena pedra vermelha.

Há dois dias era noiva de Harry James Potter, e embora este fosse seu sonho de infância, não se sentia exatamente feliz. Uma sensação estranha, de que estava fazendo bobagem com sua vida, era latente. Não conseguia identificar qual a raiz do problema, mas pressentia que algo estava errado.

Ouviu um "pop", característico de aparatação, seguido pelos gritos de sua mãe. Com certeza seria Gui, pois ele já tinha confirmado a visita que faria à família, juntamente com sua esposa Fleur. Mas mesmo amando o irmão mais velho,Virgínia não estava com espírito para ver a cunhada meiga e delicada, que era tudo o que Gina não era, mas seus pais desejavam que fosse.

- Sozinha, pequena? – ouviu uma voz grossa e ressoante atrás de si, que não combinava em nada com a voz de Gui. Sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida, quando se voltou para ver Carlinhos, o irmão mais querido. De um salto estava agarrada ao pescoço dele, sentindo os pés balançando ano os po.de um salto estava agarrada ao pescoço dele, irmta de lgo estava errado.ando no ar, enquanto as mãos quentes e fortes do irmão enlaçavam sua cintura.

Carlinhos a colocou no chão, enquanto roçou o nariz no rosto dela. Sua irmã era o seu tesouro, além de ser a mulher mais linda que ele conhecia. Passou os dedos suavemente pelos cabelos ruivos e compridos, enquanto a outra mão ainda repousava na cintura delgada. Ela, por sua vez, acariciava o rosto do homem forte à sua frente com as duas mãos, não conseguindo parar de sorrir. Sempre que se encontravam era assim: o mundo podia desmoronar que eles não percebiam, só viam os olhos um do outro.

- Você não sabe a falta que me faz, Carlinhos.Eu realmente preciso conversar com você - disse Gina, ficando séria ao lembrar das dúvidas que a atormentavam.

- Problemas? - perguntou o ruivo forte, de brincos nas orelhas e tatuagens pelo corpo musculoso e grande.

- Não sei. Pra falar a verdade, tudo se resume a isto - respondeu ela mostrando a aliança. Viu os olhos do irmão se estreitarem ao mirar o anel, fixando os olhos azuis nos seus.

- Harry? - indagou Carlinhos, levantando as sobrancelhas - Quando foi isso?

- Há dois dias - suspirou a ruiva, encostando a cabeça no peito forte do irmão, enquanto este passava os braços fortes em torno dela - E eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer.

- Como assim? - Carlinhos intensificou o abraço, sentindo a nota de tristeza na voz dela.

Gina se soltou do abraço, levantou os olhos e encontrou os do irmão. Entrelaçou sua mão na dele, e o puxou em direção ao quintal, onde se encontrava o esconderijo de ambos. Desde o dia em que os gêmeos fizeram o cabelo da menina ficar roxo, quando ela tinha 5 anos, que Carlinhos compartilhava seu canto favorito com ela. Era naquele pedaço do terreno da família que eles mais conversavam, trocavam idéias ou somente curtiam a presença um do outro.

Inspirando fundo, Gina sentou no colo de Carlinhos, repousou a cabeça no ombro largo e começou a contar como foi o pedido, o quanto a mãe deles ficou em estado de graça quando o moreno se ajoelhou e colocou a aliança em seu dedo, a cara de felicidade do pai, a alegria de Rony e Mione, que foram convidados por Harry para serem os padrinhos. Contou tudo, inclusive a falta de emoção que sentiu quando ele a beijou.

- Gina, se não tem certeza, não case - disse um pensativo Carlinhos, enquanto alisava os cabelos da irmã - Casamento é algo muito sério, e você não pode brincar com os sentimento dele, muito menos com os seus.

- O problema não é só esse, Carlinhos - desabafou ela, encostando os lábios na pele do irmão sem querer, enquanto escondia o rosto na curva do seu pescoço - O que faço quando a mamãe e o papai descobrirem?

Carlinhos não ouviu absolutamente nada do que ela disse após sentir a boca dela em seu pescoço. E, pra piorar a situação, ela sentou no colo dele com uma perna de cada lado, praticamente montada nele. Quando viu aqueles olhos brilhantes, começando a juntar água em suas pálpebras, respondeu com voz soturna:

- Não diz nada. Vai morar comigo, ou com o Gui, por um tempo. Até eles se conformarem.

- Jura que eu posso ficar com você? - perguntou Gina, com os olhos cintilantes - Porque com o Gui não rola, a Fleur é muito chata. Mas se não tiver problema, eu posso ir até hoje mesmo pra sua casa.

Novamente Carlinhos se perdeu em meio à fala da ruiva em seu colo. Estava com os olhos fixos na boca rubra, hipnotizado pela beleza daquela pele perfeita e delicada, com pequenas sardas espalhadas pelo nariz, os olhos límpidos e cheios de esperança. Merlim, daria tudo para que aquela moça não fosse do seu sangue, sua irmã mais nova! O que faria com aquele corpo delgado e firme, com as curvas certas, com aqueles cabelos cheirosos e macios, as mãos pequenas e sensíveis? Ao ter tais pensamentos, não conseguiu esconder o agitamento de seu corpo.

Gina percebeu que o olhar do irmão estava parado, mas antes que pudesse perguntar o que havia, sentiu algo duro embaixo de si. Ficou estática; nunca tinha imaginado que um dia poderia passar por essa cena. Estranhamente, não ficou com vergonha ou receio. O sentimento mais próximo do que sentiu era curiosidade. Pela primeira vez se perguntou como seria o beijo do irmão. Olhou para a boca de lábios bem feitos, que parecia ser macia e, por que não dizer? Gostosa.

- Gina, a mamãe deve estar preocupada com a nossa demora - o rapaz conseguiu dizer, com a voz meio que embargada.

- Carlinhos...- Gina reunia toda a coragem que possuía - Posso...te beijar?

O coração dele parou. Não sabia se devia empurrar a irmã e passar um reprimenda ou curtir o momento. Olhando no fundo dos olhos dela, desceu para a boca vermelha e engoliu em seco. Sentiu as mãos trêmulas e macias enlaçarem seu pescoço, e o rosto fino aproximando-se do seu. Fechou os olhos, segundos antes de sentir a respiração quente em sua pele. Tremia tanto que pensou estar tendo um ataque cardíaco, ou coisa similar.

Gina encostou seus lábios levemente nos de Carlinhos, retirando em seguida, sentindo uma descarga elétrica percorrer seus corpo. Voltou a colar seus lábios, dessa vez com mais pressão. Sentiu a mão do irmão subir por suas costas até sua nuca, acariciando suavemente, provocando arrepios em todo o seu corpo. Ela entreabriu os lábios, dando passagem para a língua voraz, que provou do doce sabor dela, vasculhando todos os ângulos, tentando aplacar seus desejo. As mãos femininas se perderam nos cabelos compridos dele, arranhando suavemente o pescoço dele, o fazendo ficar ainda mais excitado.

As mãos dele agora mapeavam o corpo dela, desejando conhecer cada centímetro daquela pele cheirosa, a apertando com vontade contra seu corpo.Sentiu os seios médios pressionados em seu tórax, acelerando seus sentidos e bombeando seu sangue para o lado contrário. Segurou Gina pelos cabelos e percorreu seu pescoço alvo com a boca, deixando um rastro de fogo em sua pele. Mordeu aquela pele gostosa, que tanto lhe tirava o juízo. A ruiva soltou um gemido, o fazendo ficar ainda mais enlouquecido.

- Gina! Carlinhos! Venham jantar! - a voz de Molly foi ouvida em todo o quintal, quebrando o clima do momento. Apesar da interrupção, nenhum dos dois mostravam o menor constrangimento ou arrependimento. Carlinhos abraçou a irmã fortemente, sendo retribuído com intensidade. Soltaram-se devagar, sorrindo. Ele levantou com ela ainda em seu colo, e depositou um beijos suave em seus lábios, perguntando:

- Gostou?

- Preciso de mais tempo para definir isso - respondeu rindo Gina, enquanto passava para as costas do irmão, beijando sua nuca, o fazendo ficar arrepiado. Entraram em casa gargalhando, fazendo os pais sorrirem felizes ao ver a felicidade estampada nos olhos dos filhos. O riso morreu na garganta de Gina ao avistar Harry ao lado de Gui e Rony, a olhando embevecido, encantado com sua beleza. Sentiu o corpo de Carlinhos se retesar ao avistar o moreno, que não tirava os olhos da pequena.

Gina desceu das costas do irmão, e olhou em seus olhos, sorrindo e mexendo os lábios sem soltar som, onde ele pôde ler: "vou terminar com a palhaçada agora". Sorriu com gosto, imaginando a cara que aquele moleque faria ao ser dispensado. Ela foi até Harry, e sem o cumprimentar, tirou a aliança do dedo e estendeu para o rapaz, que a fitou confuso:

- Harry, eu gosto muito de você, mas descobri que não é tanto assim. Não o suficiente para casar - ela viu o espanto nos olhos de Harry, enquanto ouvia as exclamações dos irmãos e o grito surpreso da mãe - Então, acho melhor a gente parar por aqui, antes que a situação piore.

- Gina...eu amo você! - Harry tentava entender a moça - E a gente não precisa casar agora, eu espero você resolver as suas dúvidas...

- Harry - cortou Gina, o olhando firme - Casamento é algo sério, e eu não posso brincar com seus sentimentos, muito menos com os meus - nessa hora, Carlinhos reprimiu um sorriso - E eu não quero me casar com você. Simples assim.

Gina virou as costas e saiu da sala, subiu as escadas e entrou em seu quarto. Com um aceno da varinha as portas do guarda-roupa se abriram e as roupas saíram já se dobrando. Outro aceno e as malas saíram debaixo da cama e se abriram, as roupas se encaixando perfeitamente. Estava ali, pegando alguns papéis, quando a porta se abriu de repente. Viu o pai e a mãe entrarem completamente desnorteados, a olhando com espanto. Os olhos de ambos se arregalaram ao verem as malas sendo arrumadas:

- Filhinha - a mão começou a falar quase chorando - porque está fazendo as malas? Não, você não ia fugir de casa, não é?

- Não, mãe - respondeu Gina, enquanto enfiava alguns papéis em uma pasta - Só estou indo passar algum tempo na casa do Carlinhos, até a poeira baixar. E antes que vocês abram a boca, saibam que eu não vou voltar atrás.

- Gina, não vamos nos meter - respondeu o pai - Mas não podemos deixar de ficar preocupados. Pelo menos você irá para a casa do seu irmão, e eu sei que ele vai cuidar bem de você.

Virgínia sorriu, lembrando do beijo do irmão. Na mesma hora sentiu o corpo se aquecer, recordando das sensações que teve. Os pais saíram do quarto, a deixando sozinha com seus pensamentos. Deuses, nunca desejara ninguém como agora desejava seu irmão! Imaginou aquele corpo másculo nu cobrindo o seu, as mãos grandes e fortes acariciando sua pele, a boca macia provando o sabor de seu corpo...Merlim! "Será que ele também se sente assim?", se perguntava a ruivinha.

No andar debaixo, Carlinhos ouvia as recomendações da mãe, mas não prestava a mínima atenção. Ficou imaginando o que seria dele quando a irmã fosse morar consigo. Só de pensar em ver aquele rosto angelical com o corpo perfeito em sua cama, ficou excitado. A mãe e o pai não paravam de ordenar que ele ficasse de olho na irmã, que cuidasse dela com cuidado, e ele só ficou ali sorrindo, tendo cuidado para não deixar ninguém perceber que ele estava extasiado com o fim do noivado da pequena.

Harry estava completamente acabado na varanda, cercado pelos melhores amigos. Os olhos vermelhos denunciavam o choro, e as mãos trêmulas evidenciavam seu estado de nervos. Não conseguia entender o porquê da repentina mudança de comportamento de Virgínia; afinal, desde a infância que ela era apaixonada por ele. E agora que ele havia começado a idealizar um futuro para ambos, uma família, filhos, Gina jogava tudo para o alto por causa de um capricho.

- Não fica assim, Harry. Ela vai acabar caindo na real, e ver que vocês foram feitos um para o outro - Hermione disse, acariciando os cabelos rebeldes do amigo.

- É cara, a Gina vai se tocar que você é o único homem que merece ela - Rony estava mais chateado do que o amigo - Dá um tempo pra ela que você vai ver.

Assentindo, Harry levantou-se e aparatou para sua casa, sem se despedir de ninguém. Enquanto Rony e Hermione faziam conjecturas a respeito dos motivos que levaram Gina a terminar com o moreno, a própria descia as escadas com duas malas na mão. Seu pai as despachou via flú para a casa de Carlinhos, enquanto a filha se despedia dos gêmeos, Rony, Percy, Hermione e da mãe, que se agarrou no pescoço da garota, que quase caiu por conta do abraço de urso que Molly lhe deu. Após os acenos finais, Gina agarrou-se à cintura esguia do irmão e segurou o botão de transporte, que os levaria até a Romênia.

A casa estava escura, mas mesmo com pouca luminosidade Carlinhos podia definir os contornos do rosto da irmã. Linda, era a única palavra que ele podia usar para definir aquele rosto perfeito, que o olhava com desejo. Sentiu um fogo subir pelo seu corpo, acendendo todas as células do seu ser. Passou a mão pelo rosto dela, sentindo o calor que ela emanava, o suave perfume de seus cabelos.

Virgínia encostou seu frágil corpo no de Carlinhos, sentindo a rigidez de seu membro.Esfregou seus seios no peito do irmão, fazendo com que ele ficasse completamente enlouquecido. Quando viu que não ia mais agüentar aquela situação, o rapaz a levantou no colo e se encaminhou para o quarto. Jogou a garota na cama, ficando extasiado com a face dela repleta de tesão.

- Gi...se quiser parar, que seja agora. Porque daqui a pouco eu não vou mais responder por mim - disse Carlinhos entredentes.

- Carlos - Gina estava com a voz enrouquecida de desejo - Vem.

Foi o estopim. Ele desceu o corpo contra o dela, capturando sua boca num beijo profundo. Suas línguas se enroscavam desavergonhadamente, enquanto foram tirando as peças de roupa que tanto atrapalhavam. Carlinhos desabotoou o sutiã dela com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra estava entre as pernas dela, brincando com sua intimidade.Gina ficou completamente doida ao sentir a mão dele cobrindo seu seio, enquanto os lábios de Carlinhos se encaixavam em seu mamilo, fazendo seu corpo inteiro arquear.

Ele beijou, sugou e mordeu, fazendo ela ficar completamente maluca, querendo sentir ele dentro de si. Puxou os cabelos ruivos, cobrindo os lábios dele com os seus, enquanto passava as mãos pelo corpo másculo, sentindo toda a rigidez de seu membro, a envolvendo com os dedos suavemente, o fazendo gemer em sua boca, a deixando mais excitada ainda.

Ele se ajoelhou na cama, afastando os joelhos da ruiva e se posicionando, pronto para penetrá-la. Olhou para o rosto pequeno e delicado, afogueado de prazer, e pensou nunca ter visto uma visão tão bela quanto aquela. Ao sentir o olhar do irmão, Gina falou baixinho:

- Carlinhos...Vai devagar... É a minha primeira vez.

Ele ficou ao mesmo tempo assustado e feliz; assustado por tamanha responsabilidade, e feliz por saber que só ele tocaria naquele corpo macio, cheio de curvas deliciosas e pele delicado. Tomando a decisão de fazer com que fosse inesquecível, Carlinhos a beijou com paixão, incendiando todas as células dela. Desceu a boca pelo pescoço, provando o gosto dela. Beijou seus seios, arrancando suspiros fundos.

Brincou com seu umbigo, mordeu de leve suas coxas e afundou o rosto em direção ao centro de feminilidade dela. A sentiu estremecer, enquanto brincava com o pontinho detonador de prazer, enquanto os suspiros e gemidos dela ecoavam em seu ouvido, provocando reações em seu corpo, que nem mesmo conhecia.

Deitou-se sobre ela, roçando o membro na entrada úmida dela, a fazendo delirar. Forçou a entrada ao mesmo tempo que a beijou, abafando o gemido de dor. Esperou que ela se acostumasse com o volume dentro de si, e começou a se movimentar bem devagar. Quente, úmido, apertado.

Gina não conseguia pensar em mais nada, a não ser em prolongar o quanto fosse possível aquela sensação maravilhosa. Arranhou as costas, mordeu seu peito e beijou sua boca. Não conseguia sequer respirar naturalmente, tamanha a excitação que tomava conta de seu peito.

Ele arremetia cada vez com mais força, a deixando extasiada. Gemia o nome dela em seu ouvido, enquanto acariciava seu corpo. A pressão subia, envolvendo os dois de tal forma que quando menos esperavam, sentiram a chegada do prazer, detonando os gritos perdidos na escuridão do quarto.

Gina sentiu o coração do irmão bater forte sobre o seu, ainda fora de compasso. Nunca imaginara que sua primeira vez pudesse ser assim, e muito menos com seu irmão. Mas não estava arrependida; aliás, nunca estivera tão feliz. Com um sorriso nos lábios, sentiu Carlinhos sair de dentro dela e deitar ao seu lado, a puxando para perto. Com a cabeça no peito forte do ruivo, adormeceu.

xxx

Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Fazia uma semana que todos os dias Virgínia ia visitar o banheiro logo cedo, para botar a conversa em dia com o vaso sanitário. Depois de vomitar até as tripas, ela se sentia bem. Bom, fora os enjôos que sentia quando o cheiro da comida chegava ao seu nariz. E também tinham aquelas vontades esquisitas, como comer doce de fígado.

Carlos estava preocupado, pois achava que Gina estava doente. Faziam seis meses que eles viviam juntos; e desde o princípio eles partilhavam o mesmo leito. Quando os pais visitavam, a moça simplesmente ia para o quarto ao lado, mas no meio da noite ia ver seu amado.

Após várias conversas, Gina aceitou ir ao curandeiro da vila, para cuidar de sua saúde. Fez vários exames, e quando ele constatou uma gravidez, a moça ficou em estado de choque. Foi até sua casa com o olhar perdido, sem saber como contar para Carlos.

O rapaz entrou em casa e se assustou ao ver a ruiva sentada na cozinha, com um papel na mão e os olhos vermelhos. Um frio percorreu seu corpo, se alojando em seu estômago. O medo de ter acontecido algo com sua pequena o atormentou de tal modo, que ele ficou louco só de imaginar o que teria acontecido:

- Gin? Amor, o que houve? É grave? Tem cura? – perguntou desesperado, segurando nos ombros dela enquanto se ajoelhava na sua frente.

- Acho melhor você ver com seus próprios olhos – e estendeu o papel para o irmão, enquanto abaixava a cabeça, pois não conseguia olhar nos olhos dele.

Carlos pegou o papel tremendo tanto que quase o deixou cair. Tentou ler avidamente, mas descobriu que não conseguia entender nada do que estava escrito. Tinha um monte de números, e coisas e tal. Bom o que importa é que ele ficou mais confuso ainda.

- Gina, fala pelo amor de Merlim! Eu não entendi lhufas do que tá escrito aqui, então você vai ter que me contar o que tá acontecendo – o ruivo praticamente implorava de joelhos, enquanto segurava as lágrimas.

- Estou grávida.

Se ela tivesse dito que tinha sido abduzida por et's, seria mais simples de assimilar. Carlos piscou várias vezes, tentando entender tudo o que continha naquela simples frase. Ela estava grávida. Dele. Teriam um filho. Ou filha, sei lá. Era alguém que nasceria de dentro dela, e teria o sangue dos dois. Ó céus!

Virgínia estava preparada para choro, cara feia ou berros, mas não para risos e lágrimas. Sentiu o irmão a abraçar apertado, enquanto beijava seu rosto. As mãos grandes acariciavam sua barriga levemente, como se tivesse acarinhando o bebê. Olhou para ela com os olhos repletos de lágrimas, e em meio aos sorrisos disse:

- Gin... Você nunca me fez tão feliz!

- Carlinhos, o que a gente vai fazer? Como eu vou contar isso pro papai e pra mamãe?

- A gente não vai falar nada. Eu recebi uma proposta de trabalho na Patagônia, e tava na dúvida se devia ou não aceitar – Carlos estava feliz e confiante – A gente vai pegar nossas coisas e mudar para lá, sem que a família Weasley saiba.

- Carlinhos... A mamãe vai morrer de preocupação.

- Eu mando uma carta para ela, contando por cima. Vai, arruma as suas coisas que eu vou falar com o cara da Patagônia.

Em questão de minutos as malas de ambos estavam prontas e enviadas para o novo lar via flú. Aparataram juntos, chegando em uma casa belíssima, pequena, é verdade, mas aconchegante, cercada por rosas. Gina ficou com os olhos marejando ao ver os jardins, e se virou para o irmão:

- Amor, aqui começaremos nossa família…

xxx

Guilherme, ou simplesmente Gui, estava parado à porta daquela casa em estilo colonial, rodeada de rosas de todas as cores. Aspirou profundamente o suave odor que emana delas, e um sorriso brota em seus lábios. Há quase cinco anos que ele encontrara o irmão naquele canto do mundo, vivendo feliz ao lado da caçula. Não podia explicar o porquê, mas guardou o segredo deles.

Seus pais ainda achavam que eles tinham sido seqüestrados, mas Gui nunca contou o porquê do sumiço dos irmãos. Ele sabia que se seus pais tivessem idéia do que ocorrera, Molly morreria do coração e Arthur teria um ataque apopléctico. Por vezes se perguntava se estava fazendo a coisa certa. Mas quando ia visitar os irmãos, via que a escolha não era dele.

- Gui! Fazia tempo que você não visitava a gente! – Gina estava mais do que feliz ao ver o irmão; depois de Carlinhos, ele era o seu favorito.

- Estava morrendo de saudades, Gina – respondeu o ruivo cabeludo, enquanto abraçava a caçula, dando um beijo em seu rosto. Adorava a irmã, e por mais estranho que fosse no começo, acabou entendendo que no coração não se manda, e que um grande amor não se escolhe, vive.

- Ainda bem que veio, porque acabei me empolgando, sabe... Fiz comida para um batalhão! – riu Gina, ainda abraçada ao irmão – Mas vamos, entre! Carlinhos já está chegando.

Gui viu que a irmã tinha um relógio igual ao da mãe, que dizia o que cada integrante da família estava fazendo. O ponteiro maior, que tinha escrito "Carlos Wheater", estava em "viagem", e depois foi para "casa". Um "pop" foi ouvido na cozinha, e a voz grave de Carlinhos se fez ouvir:

- Gina! Amor, cadê você? Trouxe uma coisinha...

- Ah não! Chega de suas coisinhas, Carlos! – brava, Gina esqueceu de dizer a ele que o irmão mais velho estava ali, sentado no sofá – Toda vez que você fala em coisinhas...ARRE!

A "coisinha" era um pelúcio bebê, que estava fazendo a maior zona na cozinha impecável da ruiva. O bicho abriu as gavetas, jogou as panelas no chão, quebrou dois copos e virou um vaso que estava em cima da mesa. Gina estava parada na porta da cozinha, com os olhos arregalados, enquanto o marido ria de se rachar.

- Gin, achei que as crianças gostariam de um novo bichinho de estimação, já que você colocou o Gary pra correr...

- Carlos, o Gary é um dragão! – Gina estava ainda em estado de choque ao ver aquele bicho em sua cozinha – e eu não quero essa coisa me minha casa! Fora com isso agora!

- Mas Gin... Ele é tão bonitinho! E eu tenho certeza de que as crianças vão amar o...

- Pode parar! – cortou Gina, com as mãos na cintura – Quando você coloca nome em um bicho, é sinal de que eu não vou me livrar tão cedo da coisa! Agora leva isso lá pro quintal, e amanhã você vai levá-lo de volta, ouviu Carlos Wheater?

- Afinal, porque ele não pode ter um pelúcio, Gina? Ele é tão bonitinho – disse Gui, entrando na cozinha por detrás na moça, fazendo o irmão gargalhar ao abraçar com força.

- Gui! Há quanto tempo que você não vem aqui, seu safado!

Ambos foram para a sala, esquecendo completamente Gina e o pelúcio, fazendo com que a moça ficasse vermelha de raiva. Mas antes que explodisse, ouviu risadinhas vindas do alto da escada. Com um suspiro, olhou para os pares de olhos azuis que a espionavam:

- Venham, seus pestinhas... Mark, não, deixa que eu pego a Sarah. Vai com o Greg ver o padrinho.

Gina viu seus filhos correrem até seu irmão, enquanto pegava a caçula no colo. Juntou-se aos irmãos, que riam e falavam dos velhos tempos em Hogwarts. Os gêmeos, de quase cinco anos, corriam de um lado para o outro, em suas vassouras de brinquedo, enquanto Sarah, de dois anos, brincava uma varinha de brinquedo.

A dona da casa conjurou uma mesa com várias cadeiras, além de transportar comida até lá. Acendeu as tochas que iluminavam o jardim, para que aquele encontro entre irmãos fosse perfeito. Carlos e Guilherme mais conversavam e riam do que comiam, e Gina estava dando comida para os filhos, que ficaram encantados com o pelúcio que o pai trouxera, deixando a mãe doida.

- Sabe, às vezes eu penso em contar tudo para mamãe, pelo menos – disse Gui, distraído com a rolha da cerveja amanteigada – Ela sofre tanto desde que vocês sumiram, e eu sinto tanta pena…

- Mas se você contar ela vai morrer do coração, Gui – respondeu Gina – Imagina a cara que ela faria ao saber que eu tenho três filhos, lindos e maravilhosos, com meu irmão?

- É, concordo com a Gin... Ela teria um treco, e papai me mataria. Ou Fred e Jorge… - Carlinhos estava com o pensamento distante quando falou, tende em mente a família que abandonaram para viverem juntos.

Gui tentou ir embora, mas ao ver o olhar de Gina, deixou-se ficar sentado na cadeira. Recebeu um olhar solidário de Carlinhos, que foi o estopim para novas gargalhadas. Gina era uma cópia de Molly, a diferença era somente corporal, pois mesmo depois de ter três filhos, sendo que dois gêmeos, ainda exibia um corpo esguio.

No dia seguinte fizeram piquenique e muitas brincadeiras. Os gêmeos ficaram encantados quando o pai e o tio os levaram para passear de vassoura, e para o alívio de Gina, Sarah estava dormindo, então ficou faltando ela dar piruetas no ar. O almoço foi festivo, e Gina quase teve um ataque ao descobrir que o pelúcio ( "Leleco, mamãe!", gritavam as crianças), ainda estava por lá, revirando seu jardim. Ainda bem que suas rosas contavam com feitiços de proteção, senão elas estariam reviradas.

No fim do dia Gui se despediu com vários beijos e abraços, prometendo voltar logo. Ficou olhando para Carlinhos, o domador de dragões, com um filho em cada braço, e Gina, sua pequenina, com uma linda ruivinha em seu colo. Apesar de achar estranho, de no começo não ter aceitado, hoje só torcia para que seu casamento com Fleur fosse tão feliz quanto o de seus irmãos eram. Acenou para eles, e aparatou para Inglaterra. Se viu em frente à sua casa, onde sabia que a esposa estaria ouvindo música e fazendo o jantar. Ela não sabia aonde o marido ia de tempos em tempos, mas nunca perguntou. Sentia que aquilo era um segredo muito profundo dele, para não compartilha com ela.

Gui ficou olhando as estrelas, lembrando da felicidade que viu nos olhos dos irmãos. "Dane-se", pensou. "E daí que são irmãos? O que importa é que se amam, que se respeitam, que constituíram uma família feliz. E daí que ninguém aceita? Eles se aceitam, e isso é o que importa". Sabia que apesar de tudo, ele continuaria amando os irmãos, e os apoiaria em tudo.

Sacudindo a longa cabeleira, lançou um último olhar para as estrelas e entrou em sua casa.


End file.
